Estereotipos
by nyanko1827
Summary: Todo el mundo sueña con su pareja perfecta. Tsuna y Hibari no son una excepción, ellos también tienen su estereotipo de pareja, pero... nunca pienes en como quieres que sea tu pareja y más con Reborn como tutor.


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Todo el mundo sueña con su pareja perfecta. Tsuna y Hibari no son una excepción, ellos también tienen su estereotipo de pareja, pero... nunca pienes en como quieres que sea tu pareja y más con Reborn como tutor.

**N/A: **Un pequeño One-shot que hice en clase de matemáticas, ¿veis como las aprovecho? Es que no se como me lo monto que me vienen las ideas para continuar/hacer nuevo capi/One-shot en clases, no es normal, ¿o sí?

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: Estereotipos.<strong>

* * *

><p>La gente suele hacerse su propio estereotipo de pareja, o la quieren rubia, o morena, o castaña. Con orbes azules, verdes, negras o castañas. Altas, bajas, de estatura media, delgadas, con algo de carne. Amables, cariñosas, rebeldes, macarras, amorosas, con carácter, manipulables. Esto es algo que nadie se salva, incluso él más idiota o él más popular busca a su pareja perfecta.<p>

Cada uno tiene su estereotipo, todos la buscan, el problema es que la pareja perfecta no existe, porque si lo hiciera, el mundo sería aburrido. Por eso, siempre acabamos enamorándonos de lo contrario a lo que buscamos, siempre nos enamoramos de nuestro opuesto en todo.

::0::

Tsuna estaba confuso, muy confuso. Que él supiera estaba enamorado de Kyoko, la chica más linda y codiciada de toda la escuela, entonces, ¿por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que se topaba con el infame del prefecto?

Según Reborn era porque estaba enamorado de él, pero Tsuna lo negaba constantemente, ¿por qué? Menuda pregunta. Hibari Kyouya no era precisamente el estereotipo que él buscaba en una pareja. Su pareja debe ser:

Amorosa, cariñosa, devota a su marido e hijos, que no hiciera muchas preguntas con sus salidas y/o trabajo, vamos, un estilo a su madre. ¿Por qué? Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de trabajo que va a heredar, necesita a alguien así. Por eso Kyoko era tan perfecta, ella es el estereotipo de mujer que cualquier hombre desea y por eso él no se libraba.

¿El problema?

Desde hace unos meses los tartamudeos, sonrojos y nervios que sólo le dedicaba a la castaña ahora se los dedicaba a cierto prefecto de mirada afilada y aversión a las multitudes. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ni idea, pero estaba asustado.

¿Y si el infame prefecto se enteraba? ¿Qué sucedería con él si ese psicópata se daba cuanta de lo sucedido? Nada bueno podría llegar a pasar, seguro que se encontraban su cuerpo tendido en algún callejón medio muerto, o ahogado en el río que cruza Namimori con una viga atada en su pierna como en las películas, o… o… ¡peor aún! ¡Que ese psicópata al no tener a nadie más que le satisficiera sus necesidades decidiera que él podría hacerlo! Y entonces… entonces… ¡sería la p*ta personal del prefecto!

No… eso… no podía suceder… debía arreglar esto de inmediato. ¡Exacto! ¡Se declararía a Kyoko de una vez por todas! ¡Eso haría! Bien, mañana a la hora del almuerzo les pediría a Gokudera y a Yamamoto que se encargasen de dejarles a solas, seguro y ellos le ayudaban en esto.

Poco sabía Tsuna que sus expresiones a la hora de pensar todo eso fueron captadas por su tutor en casa quien se dedicó a negar con la cabeza ante las estupideces de su alumno.

::0::

Kyouya estaba confuso, y eso no le agradaba para nada. Y no sólo a él, a sus victimas tampoco les gustaba que él estuviera confuso porque entonces sus golpes eran más certeros y se empleaban con más fuerza. Pero a nosotros sus víctimas nos dan igual, –¡¿Qué?– Ya habéis oído, nos dais igual. Concentrémonos en el guardián de la nube.

Como he dicho anteriormente, Kyouya estaba confuso y eso no le agradaba para nada. ¿De dónde provenía su confusión? Pues de cierto castaño que iba a heredar la familia mafiosa más poderosa, exacto, Tsuna.

Ese pequeño e inútil herbívoro le llevaba de cabeza desde hace unos días, y no sabía el por qué. Debía aclarar eso de inmediato porque sino Nami-chuu iba a quedarse sin estudiantes, y eso no podía tolerarlo.

Por eso el guardián de la nube se encontraba junto a su mano derecha, Kusakabe Tetsuya, quien observaba con sumo interés a su jefe.

_¿Para qué me ha llamado, Kyo-san?– Le preguntó después de haber pasado media hora en silencio desde que fue llamado.

Hibari dirigió su afilada mirada a su mano derecha y, ahora, confidente. –Quiero preguntarte algo.– Dijo tajante.

Kusakabe se sorprendió pero intentó disimularlo. –¿Qué necesita?– Le preguntó con suma curiosidad.

Kyouya entrecerró sus ojos y le envió una mirada amenazante. –Como algo de esto salga de aquí, serás mordido hasta la muerte.– Le amenazó, su mano derecha sólo pudo asentir ante la amenaza –Bien.– Al tener confirmado que Tetsuya no se iría de la lengua, el prefecto quedó una vez más en silencio procurando ver por donde empezaba.

_¿Por qué no empieza por quién o qué es él o la culpable?– Le ayudó al ver que no se decidía.

El guardián de la nube le envió una mirada envenenada pero tomó su consejo. –Es por culpa de un herbívoro.– Le comunicó.

_¿Puedo saber cuál?– Preguntó con mucho interés, ya que normalmente cuando es culpa de un herbívoro su jefe se encargaba mordiéndolo hasta la muerte.

_El herbívoro inútil.–

Estaba claro que Hibari no iba a decir su nombre, pero con eso le bastó al vicepresidente, sólo había uno que fuera descrito de esa manera por todos los estudiantes, Sawada Tsunayashi. –Entiendo, continúe por favor.–

Antes de continuar Kyouya le mandó una mirada de 'si me interrumpes una vez más no sales vivo de esta', Kusakabe al entender la mirada asintió con diversión, –Últimamente cuando veo a ese herbívoro cerca de otros me molesta, no sé porque pero quiero morderles a todos hasta la muerte para que se alejen de él.– Tetsuya abrió los ojos con asombro, su jefe sentía celos. –Y cuando huye de mí me molesta.– Eso le impresionó aún más, el prefecto se sentía herido por ese acto.

Kusakabe al ver que Hibari se había detenido por no saber como expresar lo siguiente decidió ayudar, a un a causa de salir sin vida. –¿Cómo se siente estando cerca de él?– Si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, el presidente lo tenía muy verde, llevaba años intimidando al pobre chico y eso no se podría solucionar de un día para otro.

Kyouya estuvo pensando como contestar antes de abrir la boca para dar su respuesta. –Me entran nauseas estando cerca de él.– Sentenció.

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Nauseas? Kusakabe entendía que esto era nuevo para el prefecto, pero, ¿describirlo como nauseas? Había mejores descripciones que esa. –Kyo-san…– su mano derecha no sabía como rectificar eso sin salir herido. –No creo que sienta nauseas…– Eso llamó la atención del presidente quien enarcó una ceja. –Yo diría que es más… ¿como si estuviera feliz? O, ¿no quisiera apartarse de él? ¿Mariposas?– Kusakabe intentó mejorar la frase tanto como pudo, porque vamos… el amor ser descrito como nauseas…

Hibari cerró los ojos, pensativo, y cuando los abrió centró su mirada en su mano derecha. –Posiblemente.– Le contestó sin querer aceptar que el vicepresidente tenía razón.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala de recepción, ninguno de los dos abría la boca para hablar, hasta que Kyouya se cansó. –¿Y?–

Kusakabe abrió los ojos ante la realización, el presidente quería respuesta. –Es más que posible… que esté enamorado de él. Los síntomas son claros, celos al verle con otra gente que no sea usted, dolor al verle huir de usted y… las nauseas.– Acabó intentando aguantarse la risa.

Hibari volvió a cerrar los ojos, procesando los pros y los contras de la respuesta dada. –Puedes irte ,– le dijo sin abrir los ojos. –Ni una palabra de esto,– le amenazó nuevamente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

_Por supuesto, Kyo-san.– Tetsuya se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la puerta de la sala, y antes de salir le dijo unas últimas palabras al presidente. –Kyo-san, esto no se puede solucionar con morder hasta la muerte a Sawada-san.– Le informó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

El guardián de la nube abrió los ojos nuevamente y chasqueó la lengua, ¿y ahora cómo lo solucionaba? Si no podía morderle hasta la muerte, ¿qué opción quedaba?

Frustrado por no encontrar respuesta, Hibari se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al sofá de la sala, tumbándose en el y dispuesto a echar una siesta.

Pero no había manera, el sueño no llegaba a él. ¿Por qué? Por culpa de cierto castaño, que ahora y tenía claro lo que sentía por él no sabía como arreglarlo. Además, ¿dónde se ha visto que un carnívoro como él se enamore, acción solamente para herbívoros, del herbívoro más patético que exista? No, no es normal. Es insólito.

¿Por qué?

Porque su pareja, si hubiera pensado en tenerla, no debía ser como lo es ese aprendiz a jefe. Su pareja perfecta, debía de ser:

Un carnívoro que supiera poner a los que estén debajo suyo como tal, alguien que no se deja intimidar y que se supiera hacer respetar. Vamos, todo lo contrario al castaño.

¿El problema?

En esta maldita escuela no había nadie así, todos eran unos cobardes herbívoros que encima no sabían donde estaba su lugar. Aunque… el castaño cuando quería si que sabía mostrar su parte carnívora, es como si fuera un lobo disfrazado de cordero… no, más que un lobo parece una leona que sólo ataca cuando sus 'niños' están en peligro, exacto, esa definición queda mejor para ese pequeño castaño.

Pero viéndolo de esa manera… tampoco estaba tan mal, es decir, es una leona, en si un carnívoro aunque sólo lo muestre en contadas ocasiones, pero sigue siendo un carnívoro…

Si morderlo hasta la muerte no podía porque no solucionaba nada, podría amenazarle para que estuviese con él… sí, podría hacer eso.

Con una sonrisa algo macabra en su rostro, Hibari al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Sin saber que cierto bebé estaba observándole y negando con la cabeza. –Parece ser que me tocará hacer de Cupido.– Dijo con una sonrisa y cambiándose el traje a uno de color blanco con alas de ángel y una arco con una flecha donde la parte punzante terminaba con un corazón. –Vamos a juntar a este par~– Dijo con voz cantarina y yéndose del lugar 'volando'.

::0::

Ya era el día, hoy por fin se declararía a su amada Kyoko. Lo tenía todo planeado, y sus dos amigos le ayudarían. Nada podía salir mal... mentira, estaba algo asustado, no por tener que confesarse, por una vez en la vida eso lo tenía muy claro, estaba asustado por culpa de su tutor. Desde ayer había estado sonriendo de una manera muy rara y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la chica de sus sueños apareció junto a su hermano y amiga. –Hola Tsuna-kun,– le saludó.

Tsuna un poco nervioso le devolvió el saludo y se fueron los seis juntos a la escuela. Donde el prefecto estaba buscando una forma de acercarse al castaño sin que este huyera de él y dicho tutor se encontraba en uno de sus escondites planeando el como juntar a su dame-alumno con su sádico-guardián.

_A ver… ¿uso la bala con la que su llama está más descontrolado? O, ¿la bala con la que su llama está más controlada?– Murmuraba Reborn para sí mismo. –¿Humillo a Tsuna? O, ¿humillo a Hibari? Que difícil elección.– Suspiró. –Las dos son tan tentadoras.– Dijo con una macabra sonrisa. –Podría… humillar a los dos.– A esa declaración le siguió una risa maligna por parte del tutor. Oh, como iba a divertirse.

::0::

Tsuna se encontraba con Kyoko a solas en la azotea. Gracias a sus dos amigos podía declararse a la castaña sin interrupciones.

Kyoko miraba a Tsuna extrañada, desde bien temprano su amigo se había comportado de una manera muy poco normal, pero le restó importancia. Era el castaño y tampoco es que fuera muy normal. –¿Qué querías Tsuna-kun?– Le pidió con una dulce voz.

Tsuna se sonrojó, –Y-Yo… q-quería decirte… que… ¡yo te a…!–

_¡Ciaossu!– Reborn apareció en el peor o mejor momento, depende de cómo se mire.

_¡Reborn!– Exclamó Tsuna con voz lastimera, le había interrumpido cuando casi se lo decía.

Reborn no le hizo caso y sólo sonrió apuntando su pistola a Tsuna y diciendo. –Muere, Tsuna.– Y dicho eso, Reborn disparó.

Kyoko se tapó la boca con las dos manos al ver a su amigo caer al suelo sin levantarse. –¡REBORN! ¡VOY A DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!– Dijo Tsuna, al levantarse sólo con los bóxers puestos, antes de salir corriendo de la azotea hacia la sala del comité.

Reborn sonrió y guardó su arma. –¿Vamos a ver que pasa, Kyoko?– La castaña miró sin entender al bebé, pero asintió con energía y agarrando en brazos a Reborn los dos salieron de la azotea siguiendo a Tsuna.

Tsuna iba por la escuela en bóxers y corriendo buscando a cierto prefecto, cuando se topó con sus dos amigos que extrañados al verle de esa manera decidieron seguirle. –¡Juudaime! ¡¿A dónde va?– Le preguntaba su mano derecha.

_¡A decirle lo que siento con mi última voluntad!– Le respondió acelerando el paso.

Eso sorprendió a sus dos amigos, se suponía que a estas alturas ya debería habérselo dicho. Sacando conclusiones precipitadas, Gokudera exclamó, –¡¿Cómo se atreve esa infeliz a dejar plantado a Juudaime? ¡Yo le ayudo a buscarla, Juudaime!– Le dijo con emoción acelerando del mismo modo que Tsuna su paso.

Yamamoto no entendía nada, principalmente, porque la supuesta chica que debía recibir la confesión también les estaba siguiendo con el chiquitín en brazos, pero lo desestimó, fuese lo que fuese iba a ser divertido. –Jajaja, yo también ayudo.– Le dijo a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

::0::

Hibari era ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la escuela, ¿por qué? Pues porque buscando al castaño se había encontrado con algunos alumnos incumpliendo las normas y les estaba aplicando un castigo bastante cruel e inhumano.

Además, de que con esos había descargado algo del estrés por no encontrar al castaño. –Patético herbívoro, ¿dónde demonios se encuentra?– Murmuró para sí mismo con enojo mientras limpiaba sus tonfas de la sangre de los delincuentes.

Mientras pensaba donde podría encontrarle divisó una gran polvareda que se dirigía hacia él, extrañado decidió que mejor era ponerse en guardia por si era algún otro que quería 'venganza' por sus compañeros caídos. Lo que no se esperaba era que en el medio de esa polvareda estuviese Tsuna sólo en calzoncillos y que se dirigía hacia donde estaba él.

_¡HIBARI-SAN!– Gritó Tsuna antes de llegar a él, para que no se fuera y tuviera que buscarle de nuevo. –¡HIBARI KYOUYA! ¡TE AMO! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban presentes, inclusive al mismísimo prefecto.

La llama fue despareciendo de su frente mientras el recuperaba el aliento y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Con un sonrojo que superaba al color del tomate, Tsuna gritó, –¡HIIIII!– Y se fue corriendo dejando a un anonado prefecto y a media población estudiantil riéndose de él.

Gokudera cuando escuchó lo dicho por su jefe se desmayó y comenzó a murmurar cosas inatendibles pero que era mejor no saberlas por nuestro bien, en cambio, Yamamoto se estaba riendo por el súbito cambio de pareja que había sufrido su amigo.

Reborn sonrió mientras sacaba una vez más su arma. –Vamos a seguir a Tsuna, Kyoko.– Le ordenó a la chica.

Kyoko sin saber que pensar decidió hacerle caso al asesino a sueldo y siguió el camino que había echo Tsuna al huir del lugar, sin saber que Hibari se les había adelantado y ya estaba en busca del castaño.

::0::

Tsuna se encontraba escondido en los baños de la escuela, no quería salir. Reborn le había echo lo mismo que cuando le conoció y quiso que se confesara a Kyoko, ¿cómo se atrevía? Ahora que por fin iba a declararse a la chica de sus sueños iba el bebé y lo estropeaba todo, si es que más mala suerte no puede tener.

Lo peor de todo era que Hibari se lo podría tomar en serio y… y… ¿a quién intenta engañar? Su guardián de la nube seguro y no había echo caso a su confesión, y eso, posiblemente, era lo que más le dolía. –Como me contradigo. – Murmuró para sí mismo, –Si hasta hace bien poco no quería ni pensar en una relación con él, y ahora me da miedo a que me rechace.– Suspiró.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dejando ver a quien no quería encontrarse, a Hibari Kyouya. –Sal de ahí, herbívoro.– Le ordenó al ver que el castaño estaba en el suelo echo una bola para protegerse de cualquier cosa.

Tsuna escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y negó con la cabeza, no se veía con fuerzas como para mirarle a la cara cuando le rechazara.

Con un suspiro Hibari le agarró de un brazo y le levantó, haciendo que sus orbes acarameladas quedaran a la altura de las suyas. –No me has dejado responder,– le dijo con una sonrisa.

Para Kyouya esto no podía ir mejor, el herbívoro mismo se le había confesado. Sin duda, fuese quien fuese el que estuviera ahí arriba quería que por una vez si que sucediera algo como el quería.

Hibari acortó la distancia y estampó sus labios sobre los del castaño, sorprendiendo al menor por el acto, y separándolos rápidamente para ver su reacción. Sonrió al ver el rostro del castaño, los ojos de Tsuna no podían estar más abiertos por el asombro y su rostro se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba. –Eso te sucede por irte sin esperar mi respuesta,– le dijo con voz seductora y acorralando a Tsuna contra la pared.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, Reborn junto a Kyoko, que estaba sujetando su móvil y grabándolo todo, y Yamamoto, que estaba sujetando a Gokudera, que se había despertado de su desmayo, para que no se lanzase a Hibari por haber violado la casta boca de su jefe.

Reborn sonrió con malicia sacando su arma nuevamente y susurró, –Luego me darás las gracias, Tsuna.– Y disparó a la frente de su dame-alumno.

Cuando la bala hizo impacto con la frente del castaño, este cayó en los brazos de Hibari inconsciente. El prefecto, extrañado por el comportamiento de Tsuna, le apartó un poco e intentó chequearle para ver que le sucedía. Tomad nota, intentó.

Al leve movimiento, Tsuna abrió los ojos, que ahora eran de color anaranjado, y una llama pura apareció en su frente. Con una sonrisa seductora, Tsuna invirtió los papeles haciendo que fuese Kyouya el que estuviera acorralado a la pared por él.

Eso ya no le gustó al prefecto, ¿dónde estaba ese castaño sumiso que casi llora por haberse confesado? Ahí no desde luego. –Qué estás haciendo,– le demandó con voz autoritaria. Tsuna sin hacerle caso estiró sus brazos hasta que llegaron a los hombros del mayor y le quitó la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo con rapidez.

Vale, ese ya no era ese castaño indefenso que se asustaba por cualquier cosa. ¿Qué por qué lo pensaba? Porque estaba comiéndole la boca, literalmente.

Comenzó con un tacto suave para luego subir el ritmo y hacerlo más fogoso, mordiéndole el labio para poder entrar a su boca. _Mordiéndole _el labio, a él, a Hibari Kyouya le estaba dominando ese herbívoro en un beso. A no, ni pensarlo iba a ganar esa estúpida pelea como fuese.

Hibari, con esfuerzo, tumbó al castaño en el suelo quedando él encima y jugando de la misma manera que Tsuna, explorando esa caverna caliente y húmeda mientras el castaño se encargaba de juntar su cadera con la del guardián y hacer fricción, ayudando a que la erección creciera más deprisa. Los dos soltaban gemidos ahogados por el beso cada vez que el castaño hacia presión en sus erecciones.

Al separarse para coger aire, Tsuna aprovechó ese momento para volver a invertir los papeles y quedando encima de las caderas de Kyouya, haciendo fricción y provocando que esa zona tuviera menos espacio dentro del pantalón negro.

_No pensabas que iba a dejar que me partieras en dos, ¿verdad?– Le preguntó con sarcasmo, con una de sus manos sosteniendo las del prefecto por encima de su cabeza mientras que con la otra se encargaba de desabrochar la blanca camisa.

Tsuna se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Kyouya, pasando su mano libre por la blanca piel, rozando con la punta de sus dedos todo el torso del guardián. Ante esos ligeros toques, de la boca de Kyouya salían suaves gemidos que comenzaban a inundar el baño.

¡Como le empezaban a gustar esos sonidos! Cada gemido que salía de la boca del prefecto estimulaba más a Tsuna para que continuara con las caricias. Nunca se imaginó tocar ese cuerpo tan bien entrenado y pálido, marcado por las batallas que había tenido con los delincuentes.

Hibari intentaba deshacerse del agarre del castaño, ¿quién hubiera pensado que tuviera tanta fuerza con ese pequeño cuerpo? Pero debía admitir que esto comenzaba a gustarle, el ser dominado por ese pequeño empezaba a excitar de sobremanera. Aplicando un poco más de fuerza logró soltarse y estirar sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Tsuna y atraerlo a él. –Basta de tonterías,– le susurró con voz teñida con lujuria.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tsuna atacó con violencia la boca de Hibari, tumbándole nuevamente mientras subía la intensidad del movimiento con su cadera. Obligando a Kyouya para que peleara por la dominación y que perdiera ante el castaño, sacándole más gemidos ahogados y notando como el guardián de la nube empezaba a tocarle su torso, no queriendo quedarse atrás siendo el único que no tocaba.

Al separarse Tsuna no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia la pálida clavícula marcándola de besos, mordiéndola y chupándola, dejando evidentes marcas que no se irían en un tiempo, sin detenerse ahí, el castaño fue bajando, recorriendo el cuerpo del prefecto y marcándolo hasta que llegó a uno de los rosados pezones y lo mordió haciendo que de la boca del guardián de la nube saliera un sonoro gemido al notar como se lo mordía y lamia, jugando con el hasta endurecerlo. Al terminar con uno, el guardián del cielo pasó a atender al otro, siguiendo el mismo patrón y obteniendo los mismos resultados del prefecto.

Cuando acabó de juguetear con ellos continuó bajando por la tersa piel del prefecto, recorriendo cada trozo expuesto y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Hibari soltó un jadeo cuando sintió la lengua de Tsuna jugar con su ombligo, enviándole espasmos hacia su abdomen y haciendo que su dureza se incrementara.

Al notarlo, Tsuna se dirigió hacia el pantalón del gakuran y le quitó el cinturón con una habilidad asombrante, lanzándolo por el baño y concentrándose en el botón del pantalón para desabrocharlo. Kyouya se mordió el labio inferior al notar las manos de Tsuna tocando su erección a través del bóxer, levantó la cadera para que al castaño le fuese más fácil el quitarle la prenda. Tsuna no tardó mucho en concederle el deseo, y más al ver que el prefecto estaba tan dispuesto.

_Quién te conozca ahora mismo no te reconocería, Hibari-san.– Comentó Tsuna con la voz ronca por el deseo, observando la erección del prefecto y rozándola con la punta de su dedo índice, obteniendo un sonrojo del prefecto mientras se aguantaba el no gemir.

Humillante, eso para él era humillante. Que un ser inferior a él le estuviese haciendo esto no tenía palabras. Que alguien le estuviera dominando cuando debería de ser él quien dominara no tenía nombre. Oh, ya se lo haría pagar, de esta no se salva. Sawada Tsunayoshi acaba de sentenciar su muerte.

Tsuna motivado con el sonrojo del prefecto, envolvió una de sus manos alrededor del miembro de Hibari, provocando que un ahogado gemido quisiera escapar de la garganta del prefecto. La mano se movía con lentitud desesperante hacia arriba y abajo de la dureza del guardián de la nube.

Kyouya se mordió más fuerte los labios para que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, no iba a humillarse más de lo que ya estaba pero no pudo contener el arquearse ante el estimulo y el placer que estaba recibiendo.

El castaño sonrió ante la terquedad de su guardián, sabía que le estaba gustando, sobre todo por el sudor que empezaba a empapar a Hibari y por los gemidos ahogados que daba. Pero si quería jugar de ese modo, adelante, él también podría torturarle hasta que le suplicara por más. Inclinándose, Tsuna besó la punta de la erección y pasó su lengua por el pre-eyaculado, obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba del prefecto.

Hibari jadeo ante el roce de la áspera lengua contra su miembro. _Maldito herbívoro, _pensó mientras retenía un nuevo gemido al notar que Tsuna deslizaba la cabeza de su erección dentro de su boca y la lamía con suavidad y lentitud. _Quiere morir, este herbívoro quiere morir, _el prefecto intentaba pensar las distintas maneras en que podría hacer para vengarse pero en ese mismo momento no podía pensar en nada y más cuando sintió que el castaño introducía más de su apéndice en su caverna y con una de sus manos acariciaba lo que no había entrado. –Aaah… ngh…– Ya no podía más, era estúpido aguantarse los gemidos y más cuando le daban tanto placer.

Estaba a punto de venirse, lo sabía. Tsuna hacía milagros con su lengua, girándola hábilmente por su miembro mientras que con la mano estimulaba sus testículos. Al notarlo, Tsuna le mordió la punta de su longitud sacándole un gemido ahogado del prefecto y notando como su boca era llenada por el semen del prefecto.

Hibari notó como una corriente eléctrica le recorría de pies a cabeza cuando llegó a su clímax. Jadeante y sudoroso, el prefecto levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el castaño que se estaba limpiando la comisura de sus labios. Sonrió con prepotencia, ahí ya había conseguido algo de su venganza, aunque no hubiera sido planeada. –Es… es… la primera… vez que… lo haces…– le preguntó el prefecto entrecortadamente.

Tsuna le miró sin entender, –¿El qué?– Le preguntó dubitativo.

A Kyouya le dio la tentación de morderle hasta la muerte, –Esto.– Le dijo con tono tan amenazador como pudo.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, –Es la primera vez.–

El prefecto casi se echó a reír, _la primera vez, ja_, pensó intentando mandarle una mirada fulminante. Pero no surtió efecto, aún seguía excitado y tener a Tsuna cerca de su hombría no ayudaba mucho. –Y cómo… puedes saber… donde tocar…– sin duda, después de eso, una frase entera le costaba pronunciarla, además, no es que hablara mucho.

Tsuna se quedó pensativo mientras volvía a posicionarse entre las piernas del prefecto, –Hum… supongo… que debe ser por mi intuición…– le contestó Tsuna. –Es como si ya supiera que he de hacer aunque no sepa.–

_Maldita intuición, voy a morderla hasta la muerte, _pensó mientras volvía a sentir una nueva ola de placer. Tsuna le lamió la punta de su miembro –¿Vamos a seguir hablando o continuamos?– Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Hibari apartó la mirada, –Me lo tomo como un, continuemos.– Comentó Tsuna soltando una ligera risa, –Lámelos.– Le ordenó, enseñándole tres dedos y poniéndolos en los labios del prefecto, con renuencia, Hibari abrió la boca aceptando los tres dedos del castaño.

Esa vista estaba excitando mucho a Tsuna, el prefecto estaba lamiendo los tres dedos con dedicación y ensalivándolos bien. Cuando el castaño pensó que ya estaban lo suficiente húmedos, los quitó de la boca del prefecto y los dirigió hacia la entrada del mayor. Con lentitud puso uno de los dedos en la entrada y comenzó a entrarlo, observando cuidadosamente las reacciones del guardián de la nube.

Hibari gruñó ante la intrusión, notando la nueva sensación de estar lleno, el castaño queriendo distraerlo de la leve molestia, comenzó a besarle en el cuello. La respiración del prefecto se tornó irregular al notar como el dedo se deslizaba dentro y fuera, ensanchando su entrada.

Sin aviso, Tsuna metió un segundo dedo, haciendo que la leve molestia del principio aumentara y se convirtiera en dolor. Kyouya cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio intentando que así el dolor disminuyera.

Tsuna seguía intentando distraer al prefecto del dolor, por eso pasó del cuello al lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordió, haciendo que Hibari temblara de la excitación. _Un punto sensible, _pensó Tsuna volviendo a morder el lóbulo pero esta vez con más fuerza, consiguiendo que el prefecto jadeara de placer.

Sonriendo, Tsuna introdujo el tercer dedo. Buscando el lugar que su intuición le decía que le daría placer al prefecto. _A de estar por aquí, _pensó Tsuna moviendo los dedos dentro y fuera de la entrada de Kyouya.

_¡Aaaah!– Gimió sin poder contenerse.

El guardián de la nube se arqueo al soltar el gemido y retirando su oreja de la boca de Tsuna, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, el castaño volvió a darle en ese punto siendo compensado por un nuevo gemido.

Esto era nuevo para el guardián, claro que había tenido sexo. Es un hombre y adolescente, debía de calmar sus hormonas de alguna forma. Pero esto era nuevo, ¿quién iba a decirle que sentiría tanto placer al ser el recibidor? Ahora entendía el porque muchas de las herbívoras con las que se había acostado luego buscaran más, esto era increíble.

Tsuna quitó los dedos y enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó al prefecto gemir en desilusión, eso era nuevo. Ignorando la confusión del castaño, Kyouya le atrajo hacia él con una de sus piernas, acercando la cadera de Tsuna hacia su entrada. Al entender las intenciones de su guardián, el castaño se despojó de la única prenda que le cubría y la desestimó lanzándola por el cuarto de baño. Agarró las caderas de Hibari y empezó a introducirse dentro de él.

Hibari gruñó en molestia ante la intrusión, era raro. Normalmente era él quien daba el placer no quien lo recibía, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Al parecer el castaño era un 'experto', aunque claro, eso era gracias a su intuición.

Tsuna acabó de entrar dentro del prefecto y se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente ante el placer de tener su miembro aprisionado por las paredes internas del prefecto. Hibari, jadeante, intentaba acostumbrarse a la intrusión y se obligaba a relajarse.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, el prefecto volvió a apresar al castaño con una de sus piernas incitando al castaño para que se moviera. Entendiendo lo que quiso decir, Tsuna salió lentamente de Kyouya y volvió a entrar soltando un gruñido ante las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo.

Hibari gemía ante las estocadas que le daba el castaño y las olas de placer que recibía por cada una de ellas. Ya no podía controlarse, sus inhibiciones se habían roto y lo único que salía por su boca era el nombre del castaño. Eso le dio la suficiente confianza como para aumentar más las estocadas, buscando la próstata de su guardián.

No tardó mucho cuando los ojos de Hibari se agrandaron y arqueo la espalda soltando un fuerte gemido. Tsuna la había encontrado, dándose cuenta de la reacción de Kyouya, el castaño volvió a darle en el mismo punto obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes. Un sonoro gemido envolvía el nombre de Tsuna cada vez que este tocaba la próstata del guardián de la nube.

Tsuna con la confianza cada vez más hinchada, decidió ir más profundo con cada estocada que daba. Dando cada vez que volvía a entrar en la próstata del mayor siendo compensado con más gemidos, jadeos y su nombre siendo dicho con voz lujuriosa.

El castaño dirigió una de sus manos hacia el olvidado miembro del prefecto, que ya volvía a estar duro. Con una sonrisa ladead y sin bajar el ritmo de su vaivén, Tsuna empezó a masturbarle dándole doble placer a Kyouya. Sintiendo como las paredes internas empezaban a cerrarse torno a su miembro, notando que Hibari estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

El cuerpo del guardián se arqueo y soltando un, –¡Tsunayoshi!– Kyouya se vino entre los estómagos de los dos. Cuando el nombrado sintió como las paredes le aprisionaban con delicia su miembro dijo el nombre de su guardián y se vino dentro del prefecto.

Tsuna se derrumbó encima del cuerpo sudoroso de Kyouya, los dos jadeaban por las anteriores acciones y fue en ese momento cuando la llama en la frente de Tsuna se extinguió.

Hibari iba recobrando su respiración lentamente pero antes que el castaño, –Voy a morderte hasta la muerte,– le dijo una vez dejó de jadear.

Todo fue procesado por la lenta mente del castaño, quien al escuchar esa frase agarró sus calzoncillos se los puso con rapidez y se fue del baño corriendo soltando un indigno chillido.

Hibari se quedó solo en el baño, mirando el estropicio de su ropa y lo sucio que estaba. Intentó sentarse, pero un leve pinchazo en su parte lumbar le recordó que no debía hacerlo de momento. –Maldito herbívoro,– maldijo mientras volvía a quedar tendido en el suelo.

::0::

Reborn sonreía con malicia ante el nuevo material de chantaje, Kyoko era muy eficiente y lo había gravado todo. Sí, señoras y señores. Reborn, Kyoko, Takeshi y Hayato habían visto toda la acción de principio a fin.

¿Qué como estaban? Bueno…

_No puede ser… ese desgraciado a mancillado el cuerpo de Juudaime.– Susurraba en shock el guardián de la tormenta.

Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar a su amigo, –Jajaja, yo diría que ha sido Tsuna el que ha mancillado el cuerpo de Hibari.– Dijo con nerviosismo.

Eso obtuvo una reacción algo extraña del experto en explosivos. –¡Cierto! ¡Juudaime no se ha dejado domar por ese ingrato! ¡Sin duda Juudaime es alguien increíble!– Decía emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos.

Kyoko al acabar de grabar toda la acción y almacenarla en su teléfono, decidió hacer unas llamadas. –Haru-chan, ¿Está Chrome-chan contigo?... Bien, porque he de deciros algo… no, no es sobre eso… deja que acabe de hablar Haru-chan… bien, pues es sobre la apuesta que hicimos…– eso captó el interés de sus tres acompañantes. –Sí, ya hay ganadora… ha sido Chrome-chan… sí, Chrome-chan lo ha adivinado, ¡a sido Tsuna-kun el seme~!– Dijo con emoción asustando a Yamamoto y Gokudera, Reborn se la miraba con asombro. –Sí, sí, lo tengo todo grabado… por supuesto, os lo mando en seguida y así podréis verlo con vuestros propios ojos… ¡ha sido esplendido~!–

_Pobre Tsuna, su amor platónico ya le asociaba con otros hombres, _Reborn por una vez sintió lástima de su alumno.

::0::

¿Qué dónde estaba Tsuna? En el baño del sector de primer año. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Pues que cuando salió no se dio cuenta de que el prefecto se había corrido entre su estomago y el de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lavarse, cosa que debería haber echo antes de irse corriendo.

::0::

La mañana siguiente en Nami-chuu fue inolvidable. Los alumnos veían al presidente del comité cojeando mientras que en su cuello eran visibles unas marcas rojizas/moradas. Fue entonces que los cuchicheos empezaron junto a las apuestas en la escuela.

_¿Crees que esto ha sido el resultado de la confesión de Dame-Tsuna?– Preguntaba una alumna a un compañero.

_¿Estás loca? No me imagino a ese perdedor estando encima de alguien y menos aún de Hibari-san.– Le contestaba.

_Yo digo que ha sido Dame-Tsuna el que le ha hecho eso.– Decía otro alumno mientras sacaba dinero para apostar en que le había sucedido al prefecto.

_Imposible, esto ha sido por alguna pelea que ha tenido a la hora de disciplinar.– Decía otro alumno sacando también dinero para apostar.

Las apuestas empezaron, cada uno con una idea más loca que la anterior, eso sin duda estaba machacando el orgullo del guardián de la nube. Era inconcebible que los alumnos pensaran que un inútil le había echo eso, aunque por dentro se moría por repetirlo, pero claro, una vez él hubiera entrado dentro del pequeño cuerpo. Con una mirada que aseguraba muerte, Kyouya hizo callar a todos los estudiantes.

¿Qué ha donde se dirigía? Bueno…

El prefecto abrió la puerta del salón de clases del joven mafioso y sacó a rastras al pobre castaño ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. –Es hora de que me devuelvas el favor.– Le comentó mientras se lo llevaba fuera del aula.

Yamamoto agarró a Gokudera para que no les siguiese y acabase mal herido, se denotaba que quien se interpusiese en su propósito iba a ser enviado a urgencias sin garantía de volver vivo.

Reborn salió de uno de sus escondites de la escuela y cuando su mirada se topó con al de su alumno movió los labios y luego sonrió mientras volvía a su salita para tomar un buen expreso.

_Nunca pienses en un estereotipo para tu pareja, porque vendré yo y lo aplastaré, _eso fue lo que leyó Tsuna en los labios de su tutor. _¡Maldito Reborn! _Se quejó mentalmente siendo jalado hasta la sala de recepción.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Aprovecho muchos las clases ¿eh~? Pero con este One-shot he pasado mucha vergüenza, tengo la costumbre de sentarme delante [va muy bien sobre todo para los exámenes, es ahí donde menos vigilan xD] y mi profesor de matemáticas iba mirando de soslayo lo que yo escribía. No se si habrá leído algo, pero si lo ha hecho espero que lo haya disfrutado~

Para el lemon me he inspirado en un dou 2718 titulado GONG!, lo recomiendo.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos.


End file.
